


HE IS A LIAR

by AnnTheAnonymous



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnTheAnonymous/pseuds/AnnTheAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim lies, more than we ever knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for a scene where Tim has a dream/flashback to when he was in the hospital as a kid. Nothing graphic, but just as a precaution.

Jay was weird. Not that that was a problem. After all, Tim did weird in spades.

Still, the conversation stuck in his head on his drive home.

_“Okay, anything... anyone that you wouldn't assume would be in a place like that, a park or anything? Like a guy, a guy in a business suit?”_

That question was a bit too weird. It almost made Tim wonder...but he was probably just being paranoid.

_“Uh, I don't remember, I mean it was quite a while ago...and there may have been but I mean it's several years ago, and you're asking me about a guy in a suit, so...”_

It wasn't a complete lie. It was a long time ago, there was stuff he didn't remember, and there may have been a 'guy in a suit'. It wasn't a guy, Tim knew that much, but that was besides the point.

_“Okay, so you don't really remember --”_

_“No.”_

_“ – specifics about anyone you had to move off camera”_

_“No, I mean...it just...nothing out of the ordinary.”_

That was a lie. There was not to get around that, but, what was he supposed to say?

_“Okay, I was just wondering, since I have the raw footage of the tapes...”_

What was on those tapes? Was it on there?

_“Um, I'm really sorry, but I- I gotta get to lunch after this, so...?”_

Another lie. It had felt like the room was getting smaller. Tim had had to get out of there.

 

....

 

_“I'm not a psychopath! It's all Alex's fault – him and whatever it is that follows him around.”_

_“Maybe Alex isn't the problem. Maybe you're the problem!”_

Tim's own words echoed back to him. It wasn't technically a lie.

Well...it might be.

“Not like it matters,” Tim threw the cigarette on the ground, stamping it out with his foot. He had to get back to work. Break was over.

 

....

 

_White walls._

_White coats._

_More pills._

_The thing._

_Doctors and nurses, whispering with mommy._

_“Seizures...violent...delusions...can hear us...”_

_They walk away._

_Rosswood park._

_Forest._

_The thing._

_Trees._

_He was screaming._

_It was getting closer._

_Or he was moving closer._

_They found him in the morning._

_They weren't happy._

_More pills._

_The thing was there._

_In his room._

_With his white walls._

_He screamed._

_More pills._

_A needle._

_It was still there._

 

Tim woke up, desperately gasping for air. He jumped out of bed and turned the lights on. It wasn't there. He was alone, thank god.

The calender on the wall seemed to glare at him, reminding him. It'd been several weeks since he and Jay had been to Rosswood. The thing had been there. Tim had told Jay to run, so, hey, there was at least one good thing he'd done in his life.

The clocked ticked by the moments.

He took out his phone. Jay probably wasn't up, but –

“Hello?”

That probably shouldn't have been such a surprise, considering.

“Hey, Jay, it's Tim...we got to talk.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Trees.

Leaves.

Grass.

Sunlight.

Clouds.

Tim blinked, studying his surroundings. He’d woken up in Rosswood. Again.

He walked a ways down the trail.

A few moments after he’d woken up, he’d thought he’d seen something over here. Someone, and then the…

Tim took off his mask. There was no one there now. He must have imagined it.

This was bad.

How long had it been this time?

Tim sighed and saw the camera. That was weird. He picked it up and then started for home without looking at it.

It took a few hours of walking, but he got there. He put the camera down and picked up the phone. Tim needed a job, but his health was just as important. Right? The call to check if he still had a job would take less time.

“Hey, Mr. Henderson, it’s Tim,” he said.

“Oh, hello, Timothy,” Mr. Henderson sounded surprised.

“I was just wondering what my work schedule will be for the next week?” Tim put his arm across himself and put his elbow on it.

There was a pause.

“Timothy, I’m sorry,” Mr. Henderson started. “But we had to let you go. You haven’t been to work in the last three weeks.”

Tim sucked in a breath. Three weeks? His rent would be due soon…what happened?

“It’s probably none of my business, but…are you o--,”

“Yeah, uh, sorry for taking up your time,” Tim said. “Good bye.”

Tim hung up.

Damn it.

He dialed his doctor. This would be hard to explain.

 

....

 

Tim’s hand ached from punching Jay.

 _His face probably hurts more_.

Tim considered that for a moment, before shrugging it off.

Something about those videos was bugging him though. He couldn’t figure out what it was. That girl, Jessica…something about her. He didn’t remember meeting her, but his memory wasn’t too good these days.

Tim started going through his house. He didn’t know why. He just knew there was something he was forgetting. Again.

Something about Rosswood. It was like he remembered having memories, but…

He dug through the cabinets and drawers in his kitchen. All were depressingly empty. He should really get some groceries soon.

The living room was a dud too. Found some meds behind his couch though. Probably a good place to hide them. Just in case anything happened.

He searched his attic. It took him all of fifteen minutes before the dust gave him a sneezing attack. There was nothing up there anyway.

That left his bedroom. Tim had left it for last because it was impossible there was anything there. Just his clothes and meds. Still, anything was possible. He was about ready to give up when he pulled his nightstand aside and saw it.

A camera.

Tim looked it over. He tried turning it on, but got nothing. There was a tape in it though. He glared at it for a second before digging around to find something that would play it.

Tim sat down and watched the tape. It took about 11 minutes. By the end Tim wanted to throw up. He’d taken Jessica. Him and that other guy, the one in the hoodie.

He remembered waking up in Rosswood and taking the camera home. But after the hassle of his doctor, finding some way to pay the rent, and find a new job, he’d just forgotten about his camera. It must have fallen off his nightstand.

What if he hadn’t forgotten? What if he’d looked at it right away? Could have he found Jessica? Was that still possible?

Tim shook his head. This wouldn’t lead to anything, just sitting here. He had to go to work for one thing. But once that was done…he had to find her.

 

....

 

Tim had told Jay he was working overtime.

It was a lie. It was necessary.

If he told Jay, the guy would just shove his camera at everything, and give it all away. That wouldn’t help Jessica, or anyone else.

This was it, Tim was sure of it. He’d finally tracked her down.

Was this a good idea?

What if he made everything worse for her?

There was still time to turn back.

Tim thought about it, and then shook his head. He didn’t know if she was okay yet. He wouldn’t talk to her or interact in any way. Once he made sure she was okay, he would leave.

 

Tim had found his way to a grocery store. Since his only other choice was to wait outside for Jessica to leave or go in, he decided to go in himself.

He milled around, watching over his shoulder. He didn’t want to run into her as she stacked the shelves. Eventually he decided he should probably buy something, before someone got suspicious.

After a while he had to check out. He couldn’t stay here all day, and he was expecting a call from Jay. There had been no sign of Jessica anywhere. Maybe she worked in the back, or was here another day.

“Find everything you need?”

“Yeah –,”

Tim stared at her.

Jessica.

Standing there.

Swiping his items. Looking healthy.

Maybe she had a life now. Maybe Tim was screwing everything up for her all over again.

Too late now.

This was dumb. How was this supposed to achieve anything? All Tim knew from this was that she was still alive and healthy enough to keep up a job. Maybe that was good enough.

“Have a good day,” Jessica said.

“You too,” Tim said. He started to gather his stuff and leave.

“Find everything?”

“Yes, I think I’ve found everything I need,” said a familiar voice.

Tim’s spine felt like ice.

He snapped around, dropping his bags. Alex.

“What are you doing here?” Tim asked.

Jessica looked from one to other, obviously confused.

“I’m sorry,” Alex pulled out a gun.

Jessica gasped.

“You,” her eyes widened. “You’re the one from that night! In the tunnel!”

“I’m sorry, but it has to be this way,” Alex said.

Jessica stared at him, then her gaze turned to the gun.

“Alex, let her go,” Tim said.

“I--,” Jessica reached forward and grabbed the gun, pointing up at the ceiling.

A shot went off.

Tim ran forward and tackled Alex. He got the gun away. Jessica took it. Tim hit Alex till he wasn’t moving.

“Oh my god…oh my god…” Jessica was still holding the gun.

“We need to get –,”

“No!” Jessica pointed the gun at him. “Who are you? Why did he know you?”

Tim was going to say something when he started coughing. He leaned on the counter.

It was here.

Standing over Alex.

“What…” Jessica trailed off, looking at It.

Tim stood up, grabbed Jessica’s hand, and started running.

“Stop!” Jessica halted in the parking lot. “What was –,”

“I can’t explain now, we have to go!” Tim got to his car. “Get in your car, I’ll follow you; I promise I’ll explain, but we have to leave now.”

Jessica stared at him.

“Okay, fine,” she said. “Where do we go?”

“Anywhere that’s away from here,” Tim said.

“How far?” Jessica asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Tim said.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica drove for half an hour before stopping at an empty rest stop. She got out of her car and crossed her arms. Tim got out of his. His mind racing for something to say.

“What’s going on?” she asked. "Who are you?"

“I…” Tim didn’t know where to begin. "I'm Tim--"

“What was that thing?” Jessica's voice was a mix of fear and anger.

Tim stared at the ground before looking up at her.

“I don’t know."

“You don’t know?” Jessica repeated.

“No,” Tim said. “I’ve been seeing it my whole life, but…I don’t know what it is.”

“What does it want?” Jessica asked.

“I... don’t know –,”

“What do you know?” Jessica asked. “How do you know Alex?”

“I met him in college through a mutual friend,” Tim said.

“Why is he trying to kill me? Or you? Does it have something to do with that thing?”

“I…I don’t know why he’s trying to kill anyone. But, yeah, it probably has something to do with it.”

Jessica was silent for a few moments.

“Do you know Jay?” she asked.

It was a simple question, yes or no. But the answer could complicate things. If Tim said yes, she’d want to see him.

“Who’s that?” Tim asked.

Jessica stared at him a moment before her shoulders sagged with a sigh. 

“I woke up in this motel a while ago. There was no one else there except this guy Jay. Something was going on. He said he’d explain, but we had to leave. Then this guy in a mask came and --,"

Jessica's eyes widened.

"You haven’t seen him, have you? A guy in a mask?”

Tim hesitated.

“No, doesn’t sound familiar.”

"There was another one, in a hoodie?"

Tim tensed.

"No."

“Oh,” Jessica looked relieved. “I woke up in the woods, and it...And then there was this guy in a, like a ski mask or something, and a hoodie. Alex showed up and I thought…he said…” Jessica looked confused, then she shook her head. “My memory is blurry, but I remember Alex led me to this tunnel and tried to shoot me, but..."

Jessica's eyes unfocused for a moment. She shook her head.

"I ran away and -- and then there was that thing.”

Tim nodded.

“I haven’t seen Jay since.”

Tim looked away. Jessica was looking at him like she was trying to read his mind.

Just then, his phone started ringing.

“Who’s that?” Jessica asked.

Tim took it out, and of course it was Jay.

“No one – hey!” Jessica yanked the phone away. She stared at the caller ID.

Damn it.

“You know Jay,” Jessica turned to him.

Tim took the phone back and threw it in his car, locking the door. Jessica was glaring at him.

“You lied to me,” she said.

“I –,”

“What else did you lie about?”

“Just Jay,” Tim said.

“You’re lying again!” Jessica pulled out something from her coat.

Tim jumped at the sight of Alex's gun.

“I – okay, fine, and the guy in the mask too,” Tim said. “But that’s it.”

“Are you working with Alex?” Jessica asked.

“No, I –,”

“How am I supposed to believe you?”

Tim didn’t know what to say.

“There’s a YouTube channel,” Tim said. “It’s called Marble Hornets. Jay runs it. Remember the camera he had? He puts everything on there, or at least what’s important. You’ll find answers there.”

Jessica was quiet for a few moments.

“Show me the videos,” she said. “How –,”

Jessica put the gun down and got a laptop out of her backseat. She handed it to him. Tim showed her the first video, then forward to the first one she was in.

“He put me on YouTube?” Jessica asked, almost as if talking to herself.

“Yeah, he…yeah,” Tim didn’t know what to say about that.

Jessica put her laptop back in her car, along with the gun.She quiet for a moment.

“You said you lied about the guy in the mask?”

Tim was silent.

“Well?”

“I know him," Tim put his hands on his pockets. "The guy in the mask,” 

“And?” Jessica asked.

“Do you promise you won’t take the gun out again?” Tim asked.

"Yes," Jessica said after a moment.

Tim ran a hand through his hair.

“Like I said, I’ve been seeing that thing since I was a kid. You've seen what it does to people, like the memory loss?"

Jessica nodded, but narrowed her eyes.

"I never knew what happened when I woke up with days or weeks missing. Until I saw Jay’s videos.”

Jessica's eyes widened.

“I’m the guy in the mask,” Tim said.

Jessica took a step back.

“It’ll be on one of those entries,” Tim kept talking despite the sinking feeling in his stomach. “If you want proof. I don’t know why that happens. It’s not my choice, it just…My meds help, but…”

Jessica didn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry,” Tim said. “I’m so sorry. If I could go back and change everything I would. If I could go back and never meet Brian, and Jay, and Alex, I would...”

There was an audible pause.

“Brian?” Jessica asked.

Tim blinked.

“Uh, this other guy we knew,” Tim said. “I don’t know what happened to him. Alex might have…probably…”

“Oh,” Jessica said.

Neither of them spoke for a long time.

Tim felt numb.

“You probably have a lot to think about,” he started for his car.

“Wait, give your number,” Jessica said.

“What?”

“If I need to contact you. If Alex or that thing shows up.”

“Okay, yeah, good idea.” Tim gave her his number.

They got in their cars and left.

 

....

 

Several weeks later, Tim got a call. He expected it to be Jay, and answered without checking the Caller ID.

“Hey,” he answered.

“Tim?” Jessica’s voice rang out.

Tim almost dropped his phone.

“I watched all the entries,” she said.

Tim stared at the cell phone in his hand as if it was an alien object.

“Tim?”

“Yeah, uh…okay,” he said.

“Look, I want to see Jay,” Jessica said. “But I understand why it can’t be now.”

Tim sighed with relief.

“One day though. When this is over. Promise?”

“Yeah,” Tim said, hiding a sigh of relief. “I promise.”

“Okay…” Jessica said. “Listen, uh…"

There was a moment of silence.

"I don’t blame you, okay?”

Tim didn’t know what to say.

“It was that thing, I get it,” Jessica said. “And if you guys need any help, I’m here.”

“You don’t –,”

“It’s my choice, and I choose to help,” Jessica said. “If you need it.”

“Okay,” Tim said.

“Tim, promise if you need help, you’ll ask,” Jessica said.

“I promise,” Tim said automatically.

“If that’s a lie, remember I’ll be watching the YouTube channel.”

He hadn’t thought of that.

“Right, yeah.”

“Well…good bye, I guess.”

“Bye,” Tim said.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay was gone.

Jessica had left several messages on his phone. Tim ignored them.

He was going back to Benedict Hall.

 

Tim coughed as he climbed up the steps. This is where Jay had been, sitting and watching. There was nothing there now.

The halls appeared to be empty.

Tim found his way to the room the hooded man had been in Jay’s tape. Once again, nothing there. Tim coughed again. It was getting worse. He stumbled and fell to the floor.

Eventually, he got up and trudged back into the hallway.

Someone was here.

Could it be?

“Jay?” Tim rushed forward. “Jay?”

There was someone…Tim coughed….someone at the end of the…Tim coughed again, falling to his knees.

He wasn’t Jay.

How could he be so stupid?

The hooded man dropped the mask in front of him. Tim pushed it away, still coughing.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

It was here.

Tim jumped up and ran.

**The abandoned hospital.**

How did he get here?

**A single streetlight and pavement.**

Not again. Tim ran, having nothing else to do.

**The tunnel.**

The hooded man was in front of him, running. Was Tim chasing him, or were they running from the thing together?

**The woods.**

**The tunnel.**

Tim caught up to the hooded man and tackled him to the ground. They struggled, but his head was a blur, and nothing made sense.

**The abandoned hospital.**

Panic and rage boiled in his veins.

“I don’t belong here – Why did you bring me here?!” Tim yelled.

The places kept changing – **tunnel** – but Tim couldn’t keep track any more ¬– **hospital** –

**“HE IS A LIAR”**

Tim stared at the wall. He fell forward, was about it, when –

**Woods.**

**Hospital.**

**His house.**

Tim was coughing. His lungs hurt like hell.

“Your fault,” was written over and over on his mirror. Tim turned around and fell. There were papers all over the floor, with that symbol, and…

“Jay,” Tim couldn’t believe it. “Jay?!”

He fell to the ground. Everything hurt. Someone else was here, in the corner of his eye.

It was him. 

Tim turned to see the hooded man run. Tim got up and chased after him.

“I’ll kill you!”

More places, more jumping from room to room. It didn’t make sense, but Tim didn’t care.

**Benedict Hall.**

Tim got off the floor picked up a pipe. This was ending. Now.

The hooded man was over the window.

_Thump_

Tim ran to the window. The man was lying on the floor below, and not moving. Tim ran downstairs.

Finding the pills in one of the pockets, he dry swallowed them.

The man still wasn't moving.

Tim leaned forward and started to pull the mask off.

It was here.

Tim ran.

**Flashes**

**Spinning**

**Rosswood**

**Building**

**Hallway**

**His house.**

**Breathing**

**Pavement...him in the hoodie.**

Tim woke up in a field. It was daytime. The camera was lying a few feet away from him. He rushed over to it and...And the battery died. He put it down and looked around. Getting back to his car would be –

There he was. The man with the ski mask. Just a few feet behind where the camera had been.

Tim ran over and reached for the damn ski mask. He pulled it off.

The air was still.

Everything froze.

No.

Tim stumbled back.

No. NO.

Tim was hallucinating. He had to be. It didn't make sense otherwise...

Brian.

It was Brian.

This wasn't possible. It couldn't be. And yet there he was. Lying there, like a rock, just as real and solid.

Tim put his fingers to Brian's neck. His hands were shaking, but he was able to make out a slight pulse. He could breathe again.

“B...Brian?” he asked. “Brian?!”

No answer.

Panic replaced the numb confusion. What was he supposed to do? They were in the middle of nowhere.

“Help!” Tim screamed.

A few birds flew from a tree in the distance.

“Damn it.”

Tim picked up the camera and then Brian. He was scarily thin, and easy to carry.

....

Brian wasn't speaking.

The doctor had told him the news, and Tim had heard it, standing off in the corner.

He was paralyzed, from the waist down. He'd never walk again. 

 _At least he's not dead_ , a small part of Tim whispered.

He shook his head, wishing away the relief. Yeah, he wasn't dead, but this wasn't much better.

It was true though. For years Tim had wondered what happened to Brian, never daring to search for answers. Then he saw the tapes, what Alex had done... it wasn't hard to conclude his only friend was gone. But here he was. Lying in a hospital bed. Vacant eyes staring out of a hollow face.

Maybe alive wasn't the right word...

Tim tried to shake that thought away too. It lingered.

Tim had stayed in the room after the doctor had left. He took a few steps forward.

Brian turned to stare at him.

“Hey, bu – Brian,” Tim's voice shook. He cleared his throat.

The man stared back, silent.

Tim almost wanted to be angry. In the back of his mind, it occurred to him that Brian had done horrible things to him. Stolen his medication so he reverted back to...whatever he turned into. But was that really Brian? Was this Brian now?

“You want anything?” Tim asked. “Food, or water?”

Brian continued to stare at him.

Jay hadn't held it against Tim for all the times he'd attacked him. Tim knew too well what this was like, being taken over by something else. Not being in control. He couldn't blame Brian, not even if he wanted.

Tim sighed, suddenly wishing he could smoke. He walked down the hall and outside, taking his cigarettes out of his pocket.

Jay might be gone, but Brian was here. Jessica, too.

 _And so is Alex_ , he reminded himself.

This wasn’t over. Not yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim didn’t put the information on Brian on YouTube. Just the audition tape, so that people would know he was a good person. That thing messed him up, but people should know who he was.

Alex had burned his house down. Now he was living in his car. He had to be careful about visits to the hospital. Alex couldn’t find out about Brian. That’s why Tim hadn’t given any indication that he was alive on the YouTube channel. Alex was watching.

Tim’s phone rang. The ID said it was the hospital.

“Hello?” he asked.

“This is Timothy Wright?” a bored voice asked. “Emergency contact for Brian Thomas?”

Tim felt his stomach twist.

“Yeah, that’s me, is everything alright?”

“Mr. Thomas has gone missing.”

It took a moment for Tim to process what she’d said. “He’s paralyzed from the waist down, how can he go –,” but Tim knew. He must not have been as careful as he had thought. Alex must have – unless it wasn’t Alex. What if – ?

“Do you have any idea where he went?” Tim asked. “How this happened?”

“Unfortunately we experienced a problem with the security footage,” the woman said. “We give our sincerest apologies. As soon as we have any information, we’ll contact you.”

“Thanks,” Tim hung up. “For nothing.”

Tim started driving. He didn’t know where he was going. Maybe Benedict Hall? Or Roswood. Either of those would make sense, if it was that thing. If it was Alex, there was no telling where Brian was now.

Tim’s phone rang and he answered without checking the ID.

“Did you find him?” Tim asked.

“Find who?” Jessica asked. “Tim?”

Tim swore. He pulled over.

“Tim, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, why are you calling?”

“I saw your house had burned down on the news,” Jessica’s voice changed a bit from concerned to annoyed. “I wanted to see if you needed help.”

“I don’t, I’m fine,” Tim said.

“Find who?” Jessica asked. “Something’s going on.”

“Nothing –,”

“Don’t lie to me,” Jessica snapped.

Tim sighed. He knew there was only one way to go with this. 

“I found Brian, alive,” Tim said. “He was in the hospital…but he’s gone missing.”

There was a pause.

“He was the guy in the hooded jacket?” Jessica asked.

“Yeah,” Tim said. “Look, he couldn’t have gotten out of the hospital on his own. It was either Alex or that thing. You need to be careful.”

“ _I_ need to be careful?” Jessica asked and then gasped. “You’re hunting them down are you?”

“That’s not…just stay where you are, okay?” Tim asked. “I’ll call you when –,”

“No,” Jessica said. “I’m coming down there.”

“That’s not –,”

“Or you come to me and we make a plan,” Jessica said. “Diving into this when you’re panicking isn’t going to do any good. And I’m all you’ve got left.”

Tim gritted his teeth and didn’t reply for a long moment.

“Yeah,” he finally said. “I know.”

Jessica gave him her address.

“If you aren’t here by tomorrow, I’m driving down there,” she said.

“I’ll be there,” Tim said.

....

Jessica’s apartment was small and comfortable.

“Do you know where Brian might be?” she asked.

“Probably Benedict Hall,” Tim said. “If not there, then Rosswood.”

Jessica nodded. She was staring at him with wide eyes. Tim was surprised she didn’t look afraid. Rather, she appeared to be prepared for anything.

“We’ll head out for Benedict Hall together in the morning,” Jessica said. “Going at night sounds like a bad idea.”

“Yeah,” Tim said.

“You can sleep on my couch,” Jessica said after a pause.

“Thanks,” Tim said.

He didn’t sleep for a minute that night. The next morning he got up before Jessica did. He gathered his things and crept out the door. It was still dark outside, and there were barely any birds chirping. He got into his car.

 

It was better this way. Safer.

....

By the time Tim made it to Benedict Hall the sun had come out. He made his way into the building. He trudged through the tunnels for a while before stopping to take his pills. Should have taken them before he even came here. Tim climbed out of the tunnels into a decrepit bathroom. As carefully as he could, with his knife in front of him, Tim walked through the building. He expected Alex to be around any corner. The building was falling apart.

Tim walked out of a bathroom – _Crack!_

Tim almost fell to the floor.

_Crack!_

Alex still had his gun, apparently.

Tim ran for the staircase. The floor gave out from under him. Tim fell into the basement.

It was here. Tim gulped big breathes of air.

It was happening again. One minute he was in Benedict Hall, the next he was in the tunnel at Rosswood.

His leg was killing him.

Tim turned to see Alex at the mouth of the tunnel.

“Alex, no. Alex, this isn’t going to fix anything. It’s never going to stop!”

Alex calmly pointed the gun at him. Tim turned and tried to run. Alex fired two shots. Tim ran for the woods.

“All this can stop,” Alex said. “Everyone else is gone. You’re the only one that’s left. All you have to do is give up. Then I can stop this disease from spreading.”

Disease? What was he talking about? Tim got out his knife.

“You’re the one who brought this here,” Alex said. “You’re the reason it came for us.”

Tim carefully walked towards Alex.

“If I hadn’t stopped this thing, it could have spread to even more people," Alex said. "This could finally be over!”

Tim stabbed Alex in the back. They changed places again. It was daytime, and a red brick building.

Tim grabbed the gun and pointed at Alex. He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

Alex had the knife. He tried to stab Tim, but he grabbed Alex’s arm. Alex punched Tim over and over again.

Tim coughed. He looked at his hand to see he had the knife again. Where was Alex?

They were back at the damn hospital.

“Alex,” Tim limped through the hall. “It doesn’t have to be like this. It’s not protecting you it’s controlling you. We could fight it together. I know what it’s like I can help you.”

Tim held the knife in front of him. He didn’t know if he wanted Alex to let him help him. He wasn't sure he wanted to kill him either. 

“I’ve had to live with this my entire life,” Tim said. “But I’ve learned how to block it out. I can show you how. If you kill me, then what’s going to happen, huh? What’s going to happen to you then? You’ll just be a shell of a person just like Brian.”

Alex came out of a side door and attacked Tim.

“I know exactly what happened to Brian.”

Tim was in a white room. Across from him, Brian was up against a wall. He wasn’t moving.

“You killed him,” Alex said.

Tim felt a chill roll down his spine.

“And he died here slowly, because of you.”

Tim screamed.

The thing stood in front of him. Tim coughed. It felt like his lungs were being pulled out of him. Tim took his pills.

It was still there. Tim picked up his knife. Nothing made sense. There was the fire, from years and years ago. Alex was talking.

It was gone. Tim pulled himself up.

“What makes you think I’m the only source? There could be hundreds of others. Thousands! You could be spreading it too. It’s just using you to get what it wants –!”

The thing was in front of him.

Everything changed again. Tim was on the top floor of Benedict Hall. Then the woods.

“I’ve done everything to keep this under control!” Alex said. “Everyone is dead.”

Tim turned the knife in his hand.

He was back in Benedict Hall.

“Sarah, Seth, Amy, Brian, Jay. And now you!”

Alex attacked him from behind.

Tim struggled to breath as Alex chocked him.

“You aren’t containing it,” he said. “You’re just feeding it.”

“Shut up,” Alex said.

“When you killed Amy,” Tim chocked. “Did you feel like a hero in control?”

Alex pulled his arm back. Tim cut Alex’s neck with his knife. Alex fell to the ground.

Tim looked. The thing. It was standing in the window.

His head split open in pain.

Tim screamed.

He dropped the camera attacked Alex.

Tim got off him after a couple of minutes. He leaned against the wall.

He’d finally done it.

He picked up the camera and got a view of Alex. There was blood everywhere.

“This isn’t over,” Alex managed to say. “You see how this spreads. If there’s someone left you have to kill them. And yourself.”

Tim limped away. Numb. Exhausted. He didn’t know if he was laughing or crying. Maybe it was both.

He collapsed at the top of the stairs.

....

Jessica pulled into Benedict Hall. She was going to kill Tim herself for this.

It didn’t take long to find the entrance from Tim’s videos. Jessica slowly and carefully made her way through Benedict Hall.

In the basement, she picked up a brick and held it ready to strike. Jessica looked in each room. She caught sight of a pant leg in one. Jessica stopped. It didn’t move. Slowly, she moved forward.

“Brian?” she rushed forward and checked his pulse. He was still alive but not moving.

Jessica didn’t want to leave him, but she had to find Tim.

The building was quiet.

Jessica made her way up the stairs. She dropped the brick.

“Oh god, no,” Jessica checked Tim’s pulse. He was still alive.

Jessica got out her phone.

“911? I – I found my friend. He’s bloody, and he’s unconscious.”

She gave them the address and saw the camera. She hung up and watched the video.

Oh no.

Jessica made her way past Tim. Alex was lying in a pool of his own blood. He also wasn’t moving. Jessica walked out into the hallway and slumped against a wall.

She knew what she had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would finish this before the end of the summer! A good portion of this is taken from entry 86, so credit to THAC as always. This is probably the second to last chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment, constructive criticism is more than welcome.


End file.
